Nuestra pequeña gran broma
by CassGoto
Summary: Las chicas estan hartas de las bromas de sus novios así que deciden que es hora de regresarles la jugada ¿volveran los chicos a jugarles una broma?
1. Chapter 1

CassGoto: Hola bueno este fic se me ocurrió mientras leía otro fic n.n

Kojiro: o.o

CassGoto: Que pasa

Kojiro Porque estas vestida de dinosaurio

CassGoto: Perdí una apuesta ToT

Kojiro: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z no le pertenece a CassGoto

CassGoto: Comenzamos

Reunión

En una casa que se notaba era una vivienda típica de Japón se encontraban en la sala tres adolescentes como de 18 años de edad, una pelirroja y de raros pero no por eso feos ojos rosas llamada Momoko, una pelinegra de ojos esmeraldas llamada Kaoru y una rubia de ojos celestes llamada Miyako, estaban despeinadas sucias y rasguñadas.

-Ahora si se pasaron los chicos fíjense que eso de poner abejas en mi carro.- dijo Momoko

-Arruinaron mi vestido.- dijo Miyako

-Y poncharon mi balón.- dijo Kaoru

-¿Saben? Creo que ya es hora de que le regresemos la broma.- dijo Momoko

-¿Pero que podríamos hacerles nosotras? Bueno digo son los reyes de las bromas.- dijo Kaoru

Hubo un silencio muy pero muy pero muy largo

-¡Lo tengo!.- exclamó Miyako

-¿Lo tienes?.- dijeron confusas Momoko y Kaoru

-Si miren cada una de nosotras tiene una personalidad demasiado diferente.- dijo Miyako

-Aja- dijo Kaoru

-Entonces debemos comportarnos diferente.- dijo Miyako

-¿Cómo?.- dijo Momoko

-Osea cambiar de personalidad- dijo Miyako

-Vaya quien diría que alguien tan inocente como tu sería capaz de inventar plan tan malvado.- dijo Kaoru

-¿pero a que otra personalidad?.- dijo Momoko

-Mm ya se Kaoru actuara como Momoko, Momoko actuara como yo y yo actuare como Kaoru.- dijo Miyako

-Que buen plan- dijo Momoko

-De acuerdo ¿Desde cuando pondremos el plan en practica?.- pregunto Kaoru

-Desde mañana.- dijo Miyako

-De acuerdo.- dijeron Momoko y Kaoru

Conversaron de otras cosas y luego Momoko y Kaoru se fueron a sus casa esperando el gran dia.

CassGoto: Bueno espero les haya gustado

Kojiro la pregunta es : Si car en español es carro y men hombre entonces mi Tía Carmen es un -

CassGoto: Recuerden quien la conteste primero y bien le dedico el capitulo siguiente de la pareja que quiera

Kojiro y CassGoto: Nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

CassGoto: Bueno aquí le traigo el segundo capítulo después de mil años este cap. va dedicado a Nogizaka Haruka y Maite453, como nada más me digierón que querían el siguiente capítulo pues bueno aquí esta

Kojiro: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z no le pertenece a CassGoto

CassGoto: comenzamos

En la casa de Momoko:

Se levantó con cara de sueño y se dirigió a su espejo se vio, y entonces una traviesa sonrisa apareció en su rostro hoy empezarían a regresarle la jugada a los Rowdyruff boys jeje, se asomó en su armario, aunque le dolería no usar sus playeras de animes, busco entre el final del armario y encontró lo que buscaba ropa realmente femenina, no era que no le gustara, pero prefería la ropa de aimes, saco el conjunto que había elegido y se metió a bañar más tarde salio y vestía una falda rosa con holanes blancos, una blusa blanca que tenía dibujada una corbata negra unas calcetas y zapatos rojos, se acomodó su cabello en un medio chongo y se puso un broche de mariposa, tomo su bolso y recordó que sería lo que cargaría normalmente Miyako, metió base para el rostro, unas estampitas de animales y su celular, salio de su casa hoy se vería con Brick, quería ver su rostro cuando viera su cambio de personalidad, cuando paso por la sala toda la atención se posó en ella, cuando salio su madre tenía corazones en los ojos y su padre y su hermana veían confundidos tal escena ¿esa era Momoko?

En la casa de Kaoru:

Se acababa de levantar al fin que si quería que la broma funcionara tenía que levantarse temprano, busco en lo más profundo de closet, había ropa femenina lo que para ella era una aberración, tomo lo que encontró y se metió a bañar más tarde salio con unos shorts de mezclilla con una blusa verde plisada y zapatos blancos, se cepillo el cabello y se puso unos broches en forma de estrellas, ¿en serio era ella quien estaba frente al espejo? No lo sabía pero lo que si sabía es que la broma funcionaria a la perfección, tomo su mochila y salio sus hermanos gritaron su padre lloro y su madre gritaba de alegría, al llegar a la escuela todos los chicos la miraban a ella cuando llego al salón vio que había una multitud de hombres alrededor de una chica ya sabía quién era.

-¡Momoko!.- grito Kaoru como generalmente gritaría la pelirroja a la rubia

-¡Kaoru!.- dijo Momoko

Momoko se zafo de todos esos chicos y se dirigió a Kaoru, se abrazaron y luego llego Himeko

-¿Qué? ¿Kaoru ya no es una marimacha? Por fi nos libramos de eso.- dijo Himeko pero nadie la miraba a ella si no una chica que estaba detrás de ella, la chica tenía el pelo rubio con rayos azul, una perforación transversal en la oreja derecha su cabello estaba despeinado, vestía unas bermudas negras, con una singular playera azul y vans azules.

-Te quitas Gitana.- dijo Miyako

Al parecer que le llamaran Gitana a Himeko le enojaba

-Tu quien te crees para hablarme así.- dijo Himeko sin voltearse

La chica no hablo solo empujo a Himeko y paso, Momoko y Kaoru vieron sorprendidas a Miyako ¿en serio se había perforado la oreja?

-¡Miyako!.- gritaron Momoko y Kaoru y corrieron a abrazarla

-Saétenme.- dijo Miyako

Las chicas no lo hicieron si no que se alejaron de la multitud que miraba confundido el cambio repentino.

-¿Y bien qué tal?.- dijo Miyako en un susurro

-¿No te perforaste la oreja o sí?.- dijo Kaoru

-claro que no son solo estampas.- dijo Miyako

-Genial todo va de acuerdo al plan.- dijo Momoko

-Más tarde entro la señorita Keanie y pidió que todos se sentaran, 5 minutos después llegaron los Rowdyruff boys, excusándose, pero no fueron capaces de reconocer esas tres chicas

-¿Dónde están las chicas?.- dijo Brick en ese momento la pelinegra que estaba delante de Butch se volteo a ver a Butch

-Buenos días mi amor.- dijo Kaoru

-¿Kaoru?.- dijo Butch

-Si pi.-dijo Kaoru

-¿Si tú eres Kaoru ellas son Momoko y Miyako?.- dijo Boomer

-SIP.- dijo Kaoru

Brick y Boomer se desmayaron de la impresión, el plan estaba dado sus frutos las chicas intercambiaron mirada y sonrieron macabramente

CassGoto: Hola ya regrese

Nogizaka Haruka: Claro yo le pido el autógrafo xD

CassGoto: Bueno que tenía que decirles así, ya creamos nuestro Facebook fanfictionero donde podrán ver, sinopsis, adelantos, previews y si alguno quiere que recomendemos alguna historia suya solo Diganos en el review y Diganos el nombre de la historia el link es:

. .1

Kojiro: la adivinanza es; Una madrastra la odia una manzana la mata y un apuesto príncipe de la muerte la rescata ¿Quién es?

CassGoto: Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

CassGoto: Bueno este cap. va dedicado a BrickxBloss-Reds y a Guest. Lo siento sé que me tarde pero si quieren que culpar a alguien culpen a Kojiro!

Kojiro: ¿Por qué yo? Tú fuiste quien se pasó viendo anime

CassGoto: tú no me recordaste que tenía que actualizar

Kojiro: Lo lamentamos estuvo atrapada con; Kaichou wa maid sama, Ao no Exorcist, la película de Ao no Exorcist, Gossick, Ouran host club, Black Rock Shooter, Kamisama Hajimemashita, Mirai Nikki, Kuroshitsuji, kuroshitsuji ll, Rozen Maiden y no sé qué mas

CassGoto: cállate que tú también los viste.

Kojiro: Bueno ya Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z no le pertenece a CassGoto

CassGoto: no me cambies el tema ¬¬ bueno comenzamos OrO

_Los chicos se desmayaron de la impresión_

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas verdaderamente tenebrosas, definitivamente no se les pudo ocurrir nada mejor, tendrían a los chicos en las palmas de sus manos.

-Oh chicos ¿Están bien?.- dijo la señorita Keanie a los recién recuperados de la conciencia

-Si soñé que Miyako tenía perforaciones y el cabello con rayos.- dijo Boomer

-Yo soñé que Kaoru estaba siendo linda conmigo.- dijo Butch

-Yo que Momoko dejaba atrás el anime.- dijo Brick

-Mm chicos eso no lo soñaron.- dijo Sakamoto

-¿Qué?.- dijeron los tres

Toda la clase señalo a las chicas quienes Kaoru comía dulces, Momoko leía revistas y Miyako dormía, los chicos se tallaron los ojos para ver si no estaban viendo borroso, pero desafortunadamente para ellos no fue así, de repente las dos que estaban despiertas giraron hacia ellos y les dedicaron una sonrisa dulce y a la vez diabólica, la rubia que antes se encontraba durmiendo despertó y les dirigió una mirada con la misma sonrisa que las otras dos las 3 intercambiaron miradas y sin que nadie lo notara les sonrieron maliciosamente las tres se pararon de sus lugares y caminaron hacia ellos.

-Butch querido ¿están bien? ¿Te lastimaste o algo?.- dijo Kaoru con un botiquín de emergencias

-Hay Brick cuanta veces te h dicho que si te quedas dormido en el piso te vas a enfermar.- dijo Momoko

-A sí que por fin te pones de rodillas frente a mí, que sabandija.- dijo Miyako

Los tres chicos no podían decir palabra alguna de verdad que fue un fuerte impacto el cambio de las chicas

-Chicas yo creo que no se sienten bien qué tal si los llevan a la enfermería.- dijo la señorita Keanie

-Claro.- dijeron Momoko y Kaoru

-¿Por qué a mí?.- dijo Miyako

Kaoru ayudo a tomo la mano de Butch para ayudarlo a levantarse, Momoko atravesó el brazo de Brick por encima de su cuello y Miyako se limitó a tomar a Boomer del cuello de la camisa, anduvieron por los largos pasillos, Kaoru contándole a Butch sobre un anime que nunca había visto, Momoko preguntándole sobre su aspecto a Brick y Miyako insultando a Boomer, cuando por fin llegaron a la enfermería los chicos se veían más animados, las chicas notaron esta actitud pero seguían inmutables cada quien metida en su papel, Momoko toco la puerta.

-Hola enfermera.- dijo Momoko

-Oh Momoko ¿no me digas que te has lastimado?.- dijo la enfermera

-No solo vine a dejar a unos compañeros de clase ¿se puede?.- dijo Momoko

-Por supuesto.- dijo la enfermera

Cuando Miyako y Kaoru entraron a la enfermera casi le da un infarto ¿esa era la niña que le venía a ayudar? No podía ser que cambio tan drástico.

-Bueno nos retiramos.- dijeron las chicas

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué les paso?.- dijo la enfermera

-No lo sabemos exactamente.- dijo Boomer

-Pero sabemos que es algo muy malo.- dijo Butch

-Y presentimos que es nuestra culpa.- dijo Brick

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas y la enfermera prosiguió a analizarles

Mientras en la azotea

Se encontraban Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru con los brazo abrazando su estómago y la cara totalmente roja.

-Jajá vieron sus caras.- dijo Momoko cuando pudo tomar un poco de aire

-Jajá sabía que no Ibamos a fallar.- dijo Kaoru

-Jajá todo va de acuerdo al plan y apenas comenzamos, nuestro objetivo tendrá mucho éxito.- dijo Miyako

La tres chocaron la mano respiraron adecuadamente dejaron de reír y se fueron al aula de clases

CassGoto: ¿Bueno les gusto? Sé que está muy corto pero con todas las historias apenas y me puedo relajar trato de no dejar desatendida ni una sola

Sahia Hyuuga: Muchas gracias por tu review personas como tu son las que me inspiran a seguir, te agradezco tu apoyo y espero te hay gustado el cap.

BrickxBloss-Reds: ¡¿En serio?! Me alegra que te guste es un honor, bueno como ya sabes este cap. va dedicado a ti y prometo tratar de actualizar más pronto

Guest: Muchas gracias la verdad no lo considere así al principio pero gracias a ustedes dije a pues ya vamos a continuarlo a ver qué pasa y mira ya va el cap. 3 bueno este cap. también va dedicado a ti, nos leemos

Kiara00: Bueno no es muy normal tenerte por mis fics pero me alegra que los hayas leído, también espero con ansias la continuación de _los agentes _me dejaste impactada pero bueno

CassGoto: Bueno me di cuenta de en el cap. no se ve el link pero lo pueden buscar en mi perfil

Kojiro: nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

CassGoto: Bueno el cap. 4 viene ya, espero que les guste a y por cierto a quienes son fans, de Kuroshitsuji, Ouran higo school host club y Ao no Exorcist pronto publicare un crossover que lo podrá encontrar en la categoría Ouran Host Club y Ao no Exorcist lo pondría en las tres categorías se pusiera pero no y además como hay pocas de Ouran y Ao será más fácil buena ya los dejo en paz

Kojiro: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z no le pertenece a CassGoto.

CassGoto: Comenzamos.

Las clases ya habían terminado y los chicos ya habían salido de la enfermería, ahora tenían unos cascos con ramas incrustadas y ropa de camuflaje, iban siguiendo a sus novias mientras se escondían en los arbustos, Kaoru, Momoko y Miyako se pararon en la entrada, por petición de Kaoru.

-Bueno hoy habrá la inauguración de… .- dijo Kaoru sin embargo Miyako la detuvo y señalo unos arbustos donde se veían las mochilas de los chicos

-De una nueva tienda de anime ¿me acompañan?.- dijo Kaoru

-Bueno yo quería ir a la inauguración de una tienda de ropa.- dijo Momoko que también había visto a los chicos

-Yo quería ir a una tienda de patinetas que se inauguró ayer.- dijo Miyako

-Haber si vamos primero donde Momoko luego donde mi y luego Miyako nos dará tiempo de hacer todo.- dijo Kaoru

-Bien entonces vayamos.- dijo Momoko

Las chicas salieron dirección a la tienda de ropa

_Mientras con los chicos._

-Brick estás seguro de que no nos descubrirán.- pregunto Boomer

-Totalmente.- dijo Brick

Los chicos iban siguiendo a las chicas por toda la ciudad, cuando entraron a la tienda de ropa las espiaron por las vitrinas.

-Brick esto ridículo Bro.- dijo Butch

-Ya lo sé, pero debemos averiguar porque las chicas se comportan así, no me vas a decir que es algo normal.- dijo Brick

-Pues no.- dijo Butch y cayó al ver que las chicas salían de la tienda, con Momoko cargando un montón de bolsas.

-Bien ¿Cuál es la siguiente parada?- dijo Momoko

-La tienda de animes.- dijo Kaoru mientras ponía sus dedos en forma de V

-Bien vayamos rápido.- dijo Miyako

-Kaoru se está comportando como todo un personaje de anime.- dijo Butch con cara de terror

-Momoko se gasta mis ahorros en ropa.- dijo aterrorizado Brick

-¿Ahora ves que no es nada difícil mantener como novia a Miyako?.- dijo Boomer.

Siguieron en su misión de descubrir el porqué de la actitud de las chicas, hasta que…

-Corazón, ¿me has estado siguiendo?.- dijo Momoko mientras abraza a Brick por detrás.

-Em no como crees que yo haría algo así.- dijo Brick

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Brick debiste decirle te seguiré hasta las estrellas si es necesario.- dijo Kaoru que mantenía un anime romántico en las manos.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Kaoru no me jodas con que lees esas cosas?.- dijo Butch

-Como una otaku profesional debo conocer todos los géneros, de anime.- dijo Kaoru

-Ruidosos.- dijo Miyako

-Miyako no te lo pregunto a diario pero ¿te sientes bien?.- le pregunto Boomer a Miyako

-No, no solo Miyako, ¿Chicas se sienten bien?.- dijo Brick

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?.- dijo Momoko

-Bueno no han actuado como si fueran ustedes.- dijo Butch

Las chicas sonrieron de una manera casi imperceptible.

-Nea, esto es una broma de su parte ¿Verdad? Bueno para que lo sepan no caeremos de nuevo.- dijo Kaoru

-Nosotras actuar raro no se hagan, solo les digo si intenta jugarnos una broma los asesinare yo misma.- dijo Miyako

-Vámonos chicas.- dijo Momoko

Las chicas se fueron de ahí y los chicos decidieron regresar a su casa.

-Ellas dijeron que era una broma de nuestra parte.- dijo Boomer

-Kaoru estaba leyendo un manga shojo.- susurro Butch con cara de traumado

-Es que… ¿Han cambiado?.- dijo Brick

Intercambiaron miradas aterrados, si era así ¿Qué harían? ¿Cambiar? ¡Jamás! Regresarían a sus novias a la normalidad aunque fuera lo último que hicieran.

Mientras en un casa de dos pisos

Momoko hablaba por el teléfono de su casa y su celular al mismo tiempo, pues bien hablaba con Miyako y Kaoru sobre el tema de su macabro plan.

-Hay que ser más cuidadosas, hoy casi nos descubren y fue el primer día.- dijo Momoko

-Sí, bueno ya ven no es muy normal que un chico le diga a su novia que actúa extraño.- dijo Miyako

-Bueno según esta manga que me vi hicieron compra a la fuerza dos alimañas malvadas si es común.- dijo Kaoru

-Kaoru ¿estás leyendo el manga?.- pregunto Momoko

-Si ¿Por qué?.- dijo Kaoru.- no gaste mi dinero para no leerlo, aunque sea uno de los géneros que menos tolero.

-Kyaa sabía que ustedes dos tenían un otaku interno.- exclamo Momoko tan fuerte que casi deja sordas a Miyako y Kaoru.

-¡Kaoru! No digas esas cosas, el género shojo es muy interesante y entretenido.- dijo Miyako

-¿Tú también?.- pregunto Momoko con corazoncitos en los ojos

-Solo he leído unos cuantos eso no me hace una otaku.- dijo Kaoru

-¿Qué mangas o animes han visto o leído?.- pregunto Momoko

-Bueno yo he leído Kaichou wa maid sama el que me obligaron a comprar ósea Kamisama Hajimemashita y he visto Kuroshitsuji, Code Geass y un poco de Galactiman, Saint Zeya- dijo Kaoru

-Yo he leído Kamisama Hajimemashita, Kaichou wa maid sama, Ouran high School host club y he visto, Galactiman, Code Geass, Black Rock Shooter y Ao no Exorcist.- confeso Miyako

-Kyaa, puede que aún no lo sean pero van por el camino.- dijo Momoko

-¿Camino a qué?.- dijo Kaoru

-Nada nada.- dijo Momoko

Y asi nuestras chicas favoritas terminaron hablando de manga y anime olvidándose por completo de la preocupación de la broma.

En el cuarto de Butch

Butch estaba sentado en la esquina abrazándose las rodillas y balanceándose de atrás a adelante y de adelante a atrás

-Kaoru leía shojo, Kaoru leía shojo.- murmuraba una y otra vez Butch

-¿Crees que estará bien?.- pregunto a Brick este Boomer

-Realmente no lo sé.-dijo Brick y dio un suspiro pesado.

-Bueno, ¡maldición!.- dijo Boomer

-¿Qué.?.- pregunto Brick

-¡No hemos hecho la tarea!.- dijo Boomer

-¡¿Qué?!.- exclamo Brick.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10.- dijo Boomer

-Nooo TT-TT eso se significa que no podre ver Dragon Ball GT- exclamo

Ambos se dirigieron a toda prisa a sus habitaciones para hacer la tarea.

Mientras en un cuarto que parecia ser el sotano de una antigua casa.

Estaban reunidos Kyoko (la abuela de Miyako) Tokio, Dai, Shou y Kuriko, estaban alrededor de una mesa ovalada que tenia unas hojas delante de ellos con una taza de café cada uno.

-Entonces ¿Dices que Miyako tenia el cabello pintado y un perforación transversal?.- pregunto Tokio a Kyoko

-Si ¿Dices que Momoko dejo de leer mangas?.- pregunto Kyoko a Kuriko

-Es extraño pero si ¿Dicen que Kaoru se peino y se puso una falda?.- pregunto Kuriko a Tokio, Dai y Shou

.Si.- respondieron los tres con lagrimitas en los ojos

-Esto no es normal, sin ofender Tokio pero mi nieta esta haciendo todo lo que se esperaría de Kaoru.- dijo Kyoko

-¿Será que intercambiaron sus personalidades?.- dijo Tokio

-No lo se pero si fuera asi ¿Con que propósito?.- pregunto Dai

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero no podemos permitir que sigan asi.- dijo Kuriko

-Tienes razón, hay que dtenerlos.- dijo Shou

-Si.- gritaron todos al mismo tiempor entonces oyeron los pasos de alguien bajando al sotano

-Obachama, ¿estas aquí?.- pregunto Miyako que traía abrazando a pulpi

-Si Miyakito ¿Qué pasa?.- dijo Kyoko

-Nada pero hacen mucho ruido en su reunión secreta, ¿por cierto para que es la reunión?.- pregunto Miyako viendo a todos

-Para programar la iesta de cumpleaños de Momoko.- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente Tokio

-Oh, es cierto es en dos semanas, bueno me voy mañana tengo escuela.- dijo y volvió a subir

-Cerca.- suspiro Kuriko

CassGoto: Que tal ¿les gusto? Espero que sí realmente este es el capítulo más largo de toda la historia.

Kojiro: Bueno hasta luego


End file.
